Break the Sky
Break the Sky is a fanfiction story written by OC-FREE Dinosaur on the portal fanfiction.net. It was published on May 23, 2014. Overview A little Drabble I wrote on my Tumblr. Why couldn't be friends again? What are those feelings? I'm soaked and I don't care. I didn't ask to be left alone. You're my only friend. Guess friends really do come by and go, but Robots stay forever. Maybe we should've stayed on Quarton. Gen x Beni (PolarRenaishipping) Song: Break the Sky by The Hush Sound, so listen too. Story I lost my best friend, didn't I? I walked down the Harbor after having to spend a worthless amount of time on Quarton. He didn't abandon me exactly, I let him choose to be on his own. That's what best friends do. They understand each other. But what now? We don't have a purpose. Gen's a part of the Tenkai Knights, everything will change. I stared at the clouds that started coming in from the strong winds that blew my strawberry blonde hair. If he wants us to have our separate ways, then so be it. I had to change everything quick. I sped up my strides to get the apartment complex we were staying at. Not anymore. For me, I have to get out a be somebody else. There's no way he'd be with me now. I think it's just better to leave Gen. He's not going to miss me…? Right? Though, I will miss him. My breathe didn't leave my lungs and I didn't know why this happened. Murat made its way through my body and I was starting to sweat like crazy. What's happening to me?! I don't know what's going on! Maybe if I tell Gen, then- Oh right, I have to leave him. All around me, everything became a blur and the sky gave a light sprinkle. Lovely to have a rainy day. Now, I stopped speed walking and gave off a sprint. But everytime I ran, the rain just grew harder and I got drenched in it. The fact that high heels aren't made for running can be annoying. Finally after speeding down two blocks, I finally got to the apartment complex. I snuck past everyone in the Lobby and made a turn to the elevator. I should just be lucky that I got a head start instead of Gen- Why can't I just simply say his name? It's getting me frustrated! I reached up to the floor where we lived on and immediately ran to my room. A place where no one is allowed except me and Gen. The walls turned to a gloomy lavender due to the rain and I stared at the place. I'm not here anymore. I grabbed my suitcase and wallet. Get away from here now. I stuffed all my belongings into my suitcase and other precious treasures. The whole world's going to die, if he shows up now. I always turned to look at the door and heard the footsteps, which made me slam the door shut. For once, Gen isn't allowed in here to be with me. Gen wouldn't care if I disappeared. I sat against the door with my suitcase and never answered the knocking or worried words. The world's not going to die yet. I wanted to hope he was still the same, but I kept tell myself lies. The window showed the the entire rainstorm. Why did this day have to be the worst in my entire life? Couldn't it just be sunny and nothing happened? Sometimes I wished the sky just broke. Why was this messing with my mental health? Leaving my best friend I remind myself, but Gen's my best friend. My breathing became unstable of me being without him. I wanted to be with him, but now we're separated, so how could he understand how feel now. By now, he's shouting at your door, telling you to open it. Please don't let him in, I want to stay by myself. You don't understand anymore. With was it so difficult to keep a straight face? I wanted to look neutral as he did. But an emotion was messing with me. Love. He's a boy! There's no way he will understand THAT kind of feeling. He's slamming my door at the moment. I'm scared. When you're in love, fear will hold you back. Because of this, I'm too scared to leave Gen. I bet he wouldn't be scared, even if his had this kind of tone right now. If you love something, then let it go. I stood up to my door and finally cracked it open. Gen was there, soaked as I was and his face was red. My hand tightly gripped the handle of my suitcase as I pushed my lips to him, then I sprinted out to avoid him from following me. Good bye Gen. O~O Beni, what just happened? Please don't leave. I may have changed, but- Just stay here, you can change too- No wait, that's not what I meant, but please come back. Please stay here. I want to be with you. The rainy day showed a gloomy cast over her room. If only it were a sunny day. Because I want to break the sky for you. Fanart Gallery